Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start
Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start (ふたりはプリキュアシャイニングスタート Futari wa Purikyua Shainingu Sutāto) is a spin-off type series to Futari wa Pretty Cure Mahou Mirage, created by the same author. While featuring the duo-type relationship, the themes are day and night and form changing. Plot Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start Episodes The Light Kingdom and Shadow Kingdom are constantly at battle, and the Light Kingdom is falling apart. Mae Masuyo, a citizen of the kingdom, steps up and transforms into a legendary Pretty Cure! While trying to battle, she is defeated easily. Upset, she departs to Earth to find her Pretty Cure partner. Sekiguchi Azumi, on the other hand, is a normal 15 year old student, a little smarter actually. One afternoon while jogging around her street, she bumps into Masuyo! Masuyo introduces herself and asks for Azumi to become her Pretty Cure partner. All of a sudden, the Shadow Kingdom attacks and traps Masuyo! She quickly tells Azumi how to transform before doing so. After Azumi transforms and saves Masuyo, the two learn they must defeat the enemy quite quickly, and they can change forms too... Characters Pretty Cure Mae Masuyo (前ますよ Mae Masuyo) Voiced By: Takigawa Mariko Masuyo is a young but helpful, and sometimes a little too happy, student. Secretly, she comes from the Light Kingdom but learns she cannot fight alone. She isn't satisfied with having a partner at first, but she soon starts to bond with Azumi. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Mirāju), and her alternate form is Morning Angel (モーニングエンジェル Mōningu Enjeru). *'Transformation and Intro Phrase (normal):' "Pretty Cure! Daylight Change!" (プリキュア！デイライトチェンジ！ Purikyua! Deiraito Chenji!) "Shine! Born from the break of dawn, Cure Sunshine Mirage!" (輝き！夜明けから生まれた、キュアサンシャインミラージュ！ Kagayaki! Yoake kara umareta, Kyua Sanshain Mirāju!) **'Form Change Transformation and Intro Phrase:' "Let's Go! Pretty Cure Morning Angel!" "Awakening in the early morning, I am Morning Angel!" *'Attack (normal):' "Pretty Cure Daylight Symphony!" (プリキュアデイライトシンフォニー！ Purikyua Deiraito Shinfonī!) **'Form Change Attack:' "Pretty Cure Morning Glory Blast!" (プリキュアモーニンググローリーブラスト！ Purikyua Mōningu Gurōrī Burasuto!) Sekiguchi Azumi (関口あずみ Sekiguchi Azumi) Voiced By: Noda Junko Azumi, although intelligent, is quite introverted, but not shy. Whenever she shows her extroverted side, she is usually eating several sweets or a soda. She does not think she can handle fighting as a Pretty Cure, and wishes to do it on her own, but she does it for Masuyo. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju) and her alternate form is Evening Goddess (イブニングゴディス Ibuningu Godisu). *'Transformation and Intro Phrase (normal):' "Pretty Cure! Starlight Change!" (プリキュア！スターライトチェンジ！ Purikyua! Sutāraito Chenji!) "Glisten! Born from the break of dusk, Cure Moonlight Mirage!" (煌めく！夕暮れから生まれた、キュアムーンライトミラージュ！ Kirameku! Yūgure kara umareta, Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju!) **'Form Change Transformation and Intro Phrase:' "Let's Go! Pretty Cure Evening Goddess!" "Awakening in the late evening, I am Evening Goddess!" *'Attack (normal):' "Pretty Cure Starlight Rhapsody!" (プリキュアスターライトラプソディ！ Purikyua Sutāraito Rapusodi!) **'Form Change Attack:' "Pretty Cure Blessed Evening Peace!" (プリキュアブレストイブニングピース！ Purikyua Buresuto Ibuningu Pīsu!) Shadow Kingdom Akamine Mari (赤嶺まり Akamine Mari) Voiced By: ??? Mari is the first to appear from the Shadow Kingdom. She is very short-tempered and hates when losing against the Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Whisper (キュアウィスパー Kyua Uisupā). *'Transformation and Intro Phrase:' Switch! Shadow Self Awaken!" (スイッチ！シャドーセルフアウェイケン！ Suitchi! Shadō Serufu Aueiken!) "The noise of nothing causes the darkness. I am Cure Whisper!" *'Attack:' "Silence Whip!" Furuya Kana (古谷かな Furuya Kana) Voiced By: ??? Kana is the second to appear from the Shadow Kingdom. She is quiet for the most part and often hesitates when the Pretty Cure appear, but she still fights. Her alter ego is Cure Faint (キュアフェイント Kyua Feinto). '' *'Transformation and Intro Phrase:' Switch! Shadow Self Awaken!" (スイッチ！シャドーセルフアウェイケン！ ''Suitchi! Shadō Serufu Aueiken!) "A little darker is a little older. I am Cure Faint!" *'Attack:' "Fainted Burst!" Jigoku (じごく Jigoku) Voiced By: ??? The monsters used by the Shadow Kingdom, created by fusing someone's cracked Mirror Heart with an ordinary object. Although they do say their name, they can also speak clearly in the Mirror Heart's owner's voice, communicating their despair. Items Daylight Spectrum (デイライトスペクトラム Deiraito Supekutoramu) Masuyo's transformation item, her phrase is Pretty Cure! Daylight Change! for her Cure form, and Let's Go! Pretty Cure Morning Angel! for her form change. Starlight Spectrum (スターライトスペクトラム Sutāraito Supekutoramu) Azumi's transformation item, her phrase is Pretty Cure! Starlight Change! for her Cure form, and Let's Go! Pretty Cure Evening Goddess! for her form change. Shade Spectrum (シェードスペクトラム Shēdo Supekutoramu) Mari's, Kana's, and Kakusu's transformation item, their phrase is Switch! Shadow Self Awaken! to transform. Rising Twirler (ライジングトワラー Raijingu Towarā) Cure Sunshine Mirage's main attack item. Setting Staff (セッティングスタッフ Settingu Sutaffu) Cure Moonlight Mirage's main attack item. Angel Harp (エンジェルハープ Enjeru Hāpu) Morning Angel's main attack item. Goddess Flute (ゴディスフルート Godisu Furūto) Evening Goddess's main attack item. Locations Ai no Yume (愛の夢 Ai no Yume) The town where the series takes place, it is also Azumi's hometown. Mugen Academy (無限学園 Mugen Gakuen) A school from grades 6 to 12, Masuyo (grade 6) and Azumi (grade 9) attend classes here. Light Kingdom The place battling with the Shadow Kingdom and Masuyo's home. Shadow Kingdom The place where the villains reside that is battling with the Light Kingdom. Trivia *Much like the predecessor's Cures sharing names, Masuyo and Azumi share Sunny's and Rose's Cure names. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start'' is the first series to feature no mascots. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start'' is the first series to feature evil Pretty Cures that are not counterparts to the originals. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start'' is the second series to have form changes. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start'' is the first "Futari wa" series to not feature the original duo format. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start'' is the third series to have the monster created from something inside of someone. *While this is a spin-off type series to Futari wa Pretty Cure Mahou Mirage, there are barely any elements shared. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Start Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series